


Una gran familia

by YessiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debido a un pequeño error, Stiles y Derek van a enfrentarse a una situación que les puede sacar quicio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una gran familia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas!
> 
> Os traigo una pequeña chorrada de tantas que se me ocurren pero que, espero, os saque una gran sonrisa. Está basada en esta imagen  
> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/9278e61fce031f2a71da65eb047bcf0d_zps01i13q8p.jpg.html)  
> de la cual no conozco su autoría ya que la encontré en Pinterest. así que si alguien sabe de quien es que me de el aviso ;)
> 
> Es un AU, en el cual todos están vivos, el padre de Stiles sabe que su hijo está saliendo con Derek y se llevan bien. así que cero dramas. Salvo el que se monten ellos, jaajajaj
> 
> espero que os guste tanto como a mí ^_^

**Una gran** **familia**

 

Stiles no perdía ojo a la cantidad de tarros, hierbajos y demás líquidos extraños que Deaton comenzó a poner sobre la mesa sin un orden determinado. Cada vez que él intentaba tocar uno, Deaton le regañaba diciéndole que no lo hiciera.

“Son peligrosos, Stiles” se limitaba a decirle una y otra vez consiguiendo solamente que el muchacho se frustrara cada vez más. Con todo listo, Deaton miró a Stiles fijamente.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stiles?

            _ Nada en especial. Estoy esperando a Scott y los demás y para variar, están tardando –dijo Stiles mientras intentaba tocar uno de los tarros, ganándose un manotazo por parte de Deaton.

            _ Pues en ese caso, podrías ayudarme a limpiar las estanterías. Necesito colocar esto de nuevo en su sitio –dijo Deaton mientras le alcanzaba una bayeta y un spray multiusos.

            _ ¿No se supone que estas cosas las debe hacer Scott?

            _ Pero Scott no está aquí ahora, así que… a limpiar.

Enfurruñado, Stiles fue hacia la estantería que Deaton le indicó y comenzó a limpiar. Scott no tardó mucho en llegar a la clínica, acompañado de Isaac, Boyd y Érica, quienes comenzaron a reír al ver a Stiles de aquella guisa.

            _ Vaya, cuando termines aquí podrías venir al Loft y echarnos una mano –comentó Érica jocosa mientras Isaac contenía la risa.

            _ Sí. Y podría ponerse el delantal aquel que compramos para Halloween, ¿te acuerdas? A Derek seguro que le encantaría –comentó Boyd consiguiendo así que los tres casi estallasen en carcajadas salvo Scott, que no parecía enterarse de la broma.

            _ Iros a la mierda, los tres –protestó Stiles mientras les rociaba con el spray.

            _ Oh venga, no te enfades –dijo Isaac acercándose a él mientras éste seguía limpiando la estantería-. Sólo ha sido una broma.

            _ Broma de críos, que es lo que sois –dijo Stiles, amenazándole de nuevo con el spray.

            _ Puedes continuar por la otra estantería –le indicó Deaton mientras cogía algunos tarros-. Yo iré colocando las cosas en este.

            _ ¿Qué? Pero si… Scott ya está aquí. Esto es cosa suya –protestó Stiles de nuevo.

            _ Tú eres mucho más eficiente –dijo Deaton muy serio-. Necesitarás una escalera. Scott, alcánzale una y ayúdale a bajar todos esos tarros.

Haciendo lo que le pedía, éste se echó a reír al ver la mirada que le dedicó Stiles mientras subía a la misma y comenzaba a darle tarros. Apenas llevaba un minuto allí subido cuando oyó a Érica silbar.

            _ Vaya, Stiles… menudo culo…

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó este comenzando a ponerse colorado.

            _ Tiene un buen culo –dijo Isaac intentando ponerse serio.

            _ ¿Solo un buen culo? –comentó Érica mientras se acercaba a él sonriendo con picardía-. Estás buenísimo, Stiles…

Boqueando un par de veces, Stiles comenzó a pasarle a Scott más tarros cada vez más nervioso.

            _ Eh tío, cuidado –dijo Scott al coger uno de los tarros al vuelo.

            _ Yo no estoy bueno, ¿vale? Y deja de decir esas cosas…

            _ ¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, Stiles –dijo mientras Érica le acariciaba la pierna suavemente.

            _ Joder… Érica, ya vale –dijo mientras intentaba apartar la mano de la rubia, sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo, las risitas de los demás la empujaron a seguir. Así, en un descuido de Stiles, Érica le pellizcó el trasero consiguiendo que se sobresaltase y uno de los tarros que tenía entre sus manos resbalase, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

            _ Mierda –protestó Stiles ante el ruido y el posterior humo de olor desagradable que comenzó a inundar la sala-. Joder, ¿a qué demonios huele eso?  -preguntó mientras comenzaba a toser, moviendo la bayeta en el aire. Los demás comenzaron a toser mientras que Deaton preguntaba desde la puerta qué había ocurrido. Sintiendo sus ojos llorosos, Stiles se aferró a la estantería para no caerse puesto que el humo era cada vez más denso y no podía ver nada con claridad.

            _ Salid de ahí –gritó Deaton-. ¡Salid todos!

Bajando como buenamente pudo, Stiles comenzó a guiarse por las mesas para así llegar hasta la pared no sin antes pisar a alguno de los chicos, quienes seguían tosiendo. Una vez consiguió salir, Stiles esperó a sus amigos pero ninguno salía. Abriendo las ventanas, esperó a que el humo se fuese disipando para entrar en la habitación y poder abrir así el resto de ventanas. Deaton hizo lo mismo de modo que la sala pronto volvió a la normalidad. O eso es lo que Stiles creía.

Tras llamarles y no obtener respuesta, Stiles ahogó un grito al ver a cuatro niños allí en el suelo con la mirada perdida, incapaces de levantarse por sí solos.

            _ Oh Dios mío… -dijo Stiles finalmente-. Deaton… creo que tenemos un problema.

Al entrar en la sala y ver a Scott, Boyd, Isaac y Érica convertidos en bebés de un año aproximadamente, Deaton no supo qué decir.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que tiraste, Stiles?

            _ ¡Yo no tiré nada! Fue Érica. Fue ella quien me pellizcó en el culo y uno de los tarros se me resbaló y… -comenzó Stiles hasta que el llanto desesperado de la rubia resonó en toda la clínica-. Oh, mierda…

Al llanto de la niña, le siguió Isaac mientras que Boyd y Scott miraban a Deaton y Stiles haciendo pucheros. Sin pensárselo, Deaton cogió en brazos a Érica e intentó consolarla mientras Isaac seguía en el suelo llorando. Imitándole, Stiles cogió a Isaac en brazos sin saber exactamente qué hacer con él.

            _ Intenta calmarle antes de que los otros dos se pongan a llorar. Tenemos que pensar en algo y rápido.

            _ ¿Pero qué les ha pasado?

            _ ¿Acaso no es evidente? Han rejuvenecido a la tierna edad de un año. De todos los tarros que habían, tiraste el menos indicado.

            _ ¿Y por qué tenías eso ahí guardado?

            _ Precisamente para que nadie lo tirase frente a sus amigos –dijo mientras mecía a Érica, quien ya solo hipaba mientras se mordía el puño.

            _Bueno, solo debo tirar ahora el que les haga volver a su estado normal y ya está, ¿no?

            _ Sí, eso sería lo más fácil pero da la casualidad de que no tengo aun antídoto para eso, Stiles.

            _ ¿Qué? –medio gritó Stiles, consiguiendo que Isaac se agarrase aún más fuerte a él. Scott y Boyd comenzaron a gatear hacia ellos, tirándoles de la pernera del pantalón. Al bajar la mirada, Stiles vio a Scott alzando sus bracitos para que le cogiese en brazos. Al ver a su amigo de esa guisa, Stiles comenzó a sentirse de mantequilla. Agachándose, con el brazo libre aupó a Scott quien enseguida se abrazó a él con fuerza.

            _ Creo que deberías llamar a Derek y avisarle –dijo Deaton mientras sujetaba a Boyd y Érica, ahora dormidos.

            _ Oh, claro. Simplemente genial. ¿Y con qué mano le llamo? Oh espera, quizás si sujeto el teléfono con el culo quizás lo logre –comentó sarcástico pero al ver la mirada que le dedicó Deaton, se disculpó rápidamente.

            _ Déjales aquí en el sofá y así podrás llamarle y llevároslos de aquí. Este no es lugar para niños –dijo mientras se perdía en otra habitación.

            _ No es lugar para niños –repitió con rintintín-. Mierda de emisario y mierda de pociones mágicas. Qué se cree, ¿qué estamos en Hogwarts? Hay que joderse.

Con cuidado y sin dejar de despotricar, Stiles dejó a sus amigos sobre el sofá para rápidamente sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y buscar el número de Derek. Isaac comenzó a ponerse nervioso, chupándose el pulgar y señalando a Stiles para que volviese a cogerle.

            _ Es solo un segundo Isaac. Voy a llamar a… papi Derek, ¿sí? Dios, como me oiga llamarle así creo que esta vez sí me va a arrancar la garganta. ¡Derek! Necesito que vengas urgentemente a la clínica veterinaria. Es largo de explicar y bueno… ya lo verás cuando llegues. Sí, están todos bien… más o menos. Oye mira, ven y te lo explico. De verdad que es urgente… sí. De acuerdo.

Nada más colgar, Stiles fue hacia el sofá y cogió en brazos a Isaac para sentarse él y colocar a su amigo sobre sus rodillas. Scott, más animado, se levantó en el sofá apoyándose sobre él para acabar cayendo casi encima de Isaac al tropezar con la pierna de Stiles.

            _ Eh, aventurero. Vamos a esperar a Derek que viene enseguida a por nosotros. Y… supongo que tendrá una solución a esto. Rápida e indolora, espero…

Cuando Derek llegó a la clínica, arrugó la nariz ante el extraño olor que emanaba de la misma. Agudizando sus sentidos, comprobó que no había nada o nadie extraño. Fuera estaba la moto de Scott y el Jeep de Stiles. Con decisión, Derek entró en la clínica viendo a Stiles de espaldas sentado en uno de los sofás. Éste, al oír la campanita de la entrada, se giró rápidamente y donde Derek esperó que hubiese una amplia sonrisa, solo encontró una extraña mueca.

            _ Ey –dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Stiles se levantó a prisa tras dejar algo en el sofá y se acercó, dándole un suave beso en los labios-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

            _ Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no ha sido culpa mía. ¡Te lo juro!

Derek ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Escuchando unos ligeros gimoteos, Derek apartó a Stiles con suavidad para acercarse hasta el sofá y descubrir allí a dos niños pequeños. Cuando estos se giraron a mirarle, Derek se quedó de piedra. El moreno le miraba con curiosidad y el rubio no dejaba de chuparse el pulgar mientras le miraba. Girándose hacia Stiles, Derek pensó que le iba a dar algo cuando Deaton entró en la sala portando a otros dos bebés: uno moreno y otra, con una larga melena rubia.

            _ ¿Qué…? –intentó preguntar Derek sin conseguir acabar la frase.

            _ La culpa es suya –comenzó Stiles, señalando a Deaton mientras éste dejaba a Boyd y Érica en el sofá junto a sus amigos-. Si no tuviese tarros con mezclas extrañas en estas estanterías, no habría pasado nada.

            _ Te dije que te limitaras a limpiar, no a tirar –protestó Deaton, cansado de que le acusara por lo sucedido.

            _ Claro y se lo mandas al más patoso de todos, eh. Si no hubiesen empezado con las bromitas sobre el delantal y mi culo, no habría pasado eso porque para empezar, ese tarro no debía estar ahí. Así que es tu culpa, no la mía. ¿En qué clínica veterinaria tienen tarros para rejuvenecer, eh? Te lo diré yo: en ninguna. Solo tienen medicinas y potingues para curar a los chuchos y demás animales, ¿vale?

            _ ¿Son… son mis betas? –preguntó Derek en estado de shock mientras los niños seguían a lo suyo.

            _ Sí, lo son –dijo Deaton con seguridad-. Por culpa de un accidente han rejuvenecido… demasiado. La buena noticia es que tiene solución. La mala, es que no tengo aquí ningún antídoto para volverles a su estado normal.

            _ Oh –gimió Stiles al ver la cara y los ojos de Derek, quien parecía que iba a convertirse de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, éste, con un rictus indescifrable salió de la clínica cerrando tras de sí-. Pero… Derek…

Stiles fue hasta la puerta a seguirle pero el rugido que emitió Derek fue tan fuerte que Stiles se lo pensó mejor y volvió al sofá con sus compañeros.

            _ Bien, no os lo toméis como algo personal pero creo que está un pelín enfadado… conmigo –dijo Stiles mientras Isaac y Scott les miraban sin entender ni una palabra. Érica se removió un poco y acabó abrazándose a Boyd, quien dormía profundamente.

            _ Stiles… no pueden seguir aquí –insistió Deaton-. Tengo que limpiar todo esto, seguramente habrá aun restos por aquí en el aire y ellos los están inhalando.

            _ Mierda –dijo mientras cogía en brazos a Isaac y a Scott y salía con ellos rumbo a su jeep. Refunfuñando entre dientes, Stiles no se percató de que Derek seguía allí fuera, de pie, con la mirada perdida. Cuando el moreno se percató de su presencia, frunció el ceño.

            _ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles?

            _ ¿Tú qué crees? Deaton no los quiere ahí dentro por la excusa de que todavía puede quedar restos de esa jodida sustancia y que la estén respirando –dijo con dificultad mientras movía a Scott de forma que pudiese sacar las llaves del jeep del bolsillo.

            _ ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ellos? –preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

            _ Comérmelos, no te jode –dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del Jeep y dejaba allí a Scott en primer lugar y luego a un lloroso Isaac-. No, tío, no voy a comerte. Era broma –dijo Stiles al ver la cara de Isaac.

Volviendo dentro por el resto, Derek se acercó con cuidado al jeep guiado por los sollozos de Isaac quien estaba siendo consolado a su manera, por Scott. Cargando una pequeña manta entre los dientes, Stiles le gruñó algo a Derek que este no consiguió entender. Moviendo la cabeza, Derek se percató de lo que quería Stiles y quitándole la manta de la boca la puso en el maletero a un lado para que Stiles dejase allí a Érica y Boyd.

            _ Bien chicos, nos vamos a casa –dijo cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Derek le siguió, parándole antes de que subiese.

            _ ¿A dónde vas? Stiles, no puedes llevártelos…

            _ Voy a mi casa y sí puedo llevármelos. Allí hay comida, varias camas además de mantas y algunos juguetes que, bueno, quizás no sean apropiados a su edad pero les tendrá entretenidos. ¿Qué pretendes que haga, que los deje tirados?

            _ Por supuesto que no –dijo Derek enojado- pero ellos…

            _ Ven conmigo y lo discutimos allí. Ya has oído a Deaton: no tiene una solución pronta para todo esto, así que nos tendremos que apañar mientras tanto.

Frunciendo los labios, Derek fue hacia su coche para seguir a Stiles hasta su casa. Una vez llegaron, pudo comprobar como el coche del sheriff estaba allí.

            _Genial –susurró mientras bajaba del coche e iba hacia el jeep para abrir la puerta y echarle un vistazo de nuevo a sus betas mientras Stiles llamaba a su padre nada más entrar a la casa.

“Papá, ha surgido un problema bastante grave y antes de que empieces a preguntar qué ha pasado o quién tiene la culpa, necesito que no te enfades y me digas que debo hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Scott está bien?

Míralo por ti mismo y por favor, no montes una escena ¿vale? Ahora te lo explico todo…”

Derek se enderezó al oír como salían de la casa y se acercaban hasta el jeep de Stiles. Tras saludar a Derek, a John le cambió el semblante en segundos.

            _ Hijo… ¿qué cojones es todo esto? –preguntó mientras se fijaba mejor en los cuatro bebés que había allí en el coche. La que parecía una niña intentaba morder en la pierna a otro rubio mientras ese intentaba escabullirse de ella. Uno moreno comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas para que lo soltara, sin conseguirlo.

            _ Uo, eh, eh. Érica no, dejar de morder a Isaac. Suéltale –dijo Stiles mientras apartaba a la rubia, para alivio de Isaac quien buscó refugio detrás de Scott.

            _ ¿Érica, Isaac? –preguntó John perspicaz mientras miraba a Stiles de reojo. Volviendo su mirada a Derek, comprobó como este parecía haber perdido el color en segundos. Centrándose de nuevo en los que quedaban, hubo uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Acercándose lentamente para no asustarle, John se quedó mirando a Scott quien le sonrió tímidamente.

            _ Lo sé papá pero tiene una explicación y…

            _ ¿Ese es Scott? ¿Tu amigo Scott? Y ese –dijo señalando a Isaac- déjame adivinar… ¿Lahey? ¿Son tus betas? –preguntó mirando esa vez a Derek, quien tan solo asintió. John inspiró fuertemente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

            _ Hubo un problema en la clínica, se cayó un tarro que por lo visto no debió haberse caído y bam, se han convertido todos en niños de nuevo y… ¡AY! Érica, joder –gritó Stiles al ser mordido en la mano por la niña quien no tenía intención de soltarle.

            _ Bien, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando pero no podemos dejarles aquí. Vamos a llevarles adentro y ya… ya pensaremos algo.

Asintiendo, Stiles se adelantó a todos mientras llevaba a Érica dentro. Scott se lanzó a los brazos de John y Derek se quedó mirando a Isaac y Boyd, quien ya se había despertado. Olisqueando, Boyd fue quien se dirigió hacia Derek gateando, parando antes de caer al suelo. Mirando al suelo y mirando a Derek, el niño parecía no decidirse.

            _ Está bien –se dijo Derek a sí mismo mientras echaba los brazos hacia Boyd quien los acogió gustoso. Una vez éste se acomodó entre su brazo, Isaac no tardó mucho en intentar ponerse de pie para que le cogiese también. Con los dos en sus brazos, Derek cogió la manta y cerró la puerta del Jeep. Nada más entrar, los llevó al salón donde Scott y Érica les esperaban, gateando de un lado a otro.

            _Voy a prepararles algo para comer. No es que haya mucho pero creo que para un puré dará. Eso les calmará algo el hambre –comentó John mientras iba a la cocina y comenzaba a sacar algunas verduras y carne-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?

            _ No lo sabemos. Deaton nos dijo que no tenía todavía un antídoto así que supongo que tendremos que esperar –dijo Stiles mientras echaba vistazos rápidos al sofá.

            _ ¿Y va a dejarles así para siempre? Eso es imposible… mira, esto… esto me va a superar en breve así que uno de vosotros dos debería ir ya al supermercado y comprarles cosas.

            _ ¿Comprar… qué? –preguntó Stiles.

            _ ¿Cómo que qué? Hijo, piensa. Tienen ahora mismo un año. Necesitan comida, ropa y pijamas. Pañales e incluso juguetes para ellos. Si tenemos suerte, esto solo será temporal y lo que sobre o hayan usado puede darse a la beneficencia. Pero si va para largo… no puedes tenerlos todo el día con la misma ropa. Son niños.

            _ Oh, claro… claro…

            _ Pues entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando?

            _ Puedo decirle a Derek que vaya…

            _ ¿A él? No creo que sea buena idea.

            _ ¿Por qué? –preguntó Stiles molesto. John dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y cogiendo un trapo comenzó a limpiarse las manos mientras salía al salón. Al llegar allí, tanto él como Stiles se sorprendieron al ver al moreno sentado en el suelo frente al sofá y a los cuatro pequeños sentados mirándoles fijamente con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertos. Ante un gesto de Derek, éstos rompieron a reír, aplaudiendo. 

            _ Por eso mismo, Stiles. Por eso mismo… -dijo John mientras volvía a la cocina, sonriendo. No queriendo molestarle, Stiles aprovechó que Derek los tenía entretenidos para ir al centro comercial a buscar cosas para los cuatro. Una hora más tarde, Stiles volvió a casa cargado de bolsas y su cuenta bancaria temblando.

            _ Esto es un robo a mano armada –protestó nada más entrar en la casa, dejando parte de las bolsas en el suelo-. ¿Cómo pretenden que nos reproduzcamos si todo sale por un ojo de la cara? ¿Derek? ¿Papá?

Sin obtener respuesta, Stiles comenzó a guiarse por los ruidos y risitas que venían de la cocina. Entrando, vio como su padre y Derek estaban dándoles de cenar a los cuatro mientras estos estaban sentados encima de la mesa, poniéndolo todo perdido de puré. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Stiles se quedó embobado ante semejante cuadro. Sobre todo cuando Isaac y Boyd se turnaban para abrir la boca y que así Derek les diese de comer intentando no derramar mucho puré fuera.

            _ ¿Vas a quedarte toda la tarde ahí? –preguntó John mientras le limpiaba la boca a Érica.

            _ Eh, no. Yo solo… -dijo Stiles algo emocionado.

            _ Bien pues te toca ayudar a tu amigo a que eche los gases. Yo me encargo de esta princesita –dijo mientras alzaba a una sonriente Érica y le daba suaves masajes en la espalda.

            _ ¿A que echen los gases? Papá, tienen un año…

            _ Y han comido como locos. Pensé que esta bella dama se iba a zampar también mis dedos, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la niña, quien comenzó a reírse sin asomar la cara. Stiles pasó tras Derek, acariciándole la espalda para que supiese que estaba con él y fue a por Scott. Al ver el gesto de su amigo, Stiles comenzó a preocuparse.

            _ Eh, colega. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No habrás zampado como siempre, eh? Sin darte un respiro –dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos. Apenas empezó a masajearle la espalda, Scott eructó fuertemente echando parte del puré que se había comido, manchando así a Stiles-. Genial –dijo con asco mientras dejaba a Scott de nuevo sobre la mesa-, voy a matar a Deaton…

            _ Lo mataremos, no te quepa duda –contestó Derek mientras miraba divertido a Stiles, quien tiraba de su camiseta mientras buscaba algo con lo que limpiarse.

Aquello, lejos de terminar, continuó cuando John les dijo que debían ducharles y ponerles los pijamas antes de acostarles.

            _ Yo estoy ya mayor para según qué cosas así que… ¡todos vuestros!

Derek y Stiles se miraron durante unos segundos para luego mirar a los cuatro, quienes ya parecían cansados.

            _ Tú primero –dijo Derek.

            _ No, tú primero.

            _ Stiles…

            _ Mierda. Los dos, los vamos a bañar a todos los dos juntos. Venga, vamos a subirlos y mientras se llena la bañera les vamos quitando la ropa.

            _ ¿Has traído algo para ponerles?

             _Sí. Ahí hay unos pijamas, pañales e incluso mudas. Joder, tenías que haber visto la cara de la cajera cuando empecé a sacar todo del carro –comentó Stiles mientras subían las escaleras en dirección al baño.

            _ Esto es surrealista –dijo Derek entrando en el baño y dejando a Isaac y Boyd en el suelo. Stiles hizo lo mismo con Érica y Scott quienes intentaron agarrarse a la bañera para auparse y mirar que había dentro.

Una vez la bañera estuvo lista, los desnudaron a todos y tras meterlos en la misma, intentaron lavarles ya que ninguno de los cuatro se lo puso nada fácil. John de vez en cuando se asomaba para ver el caos que estaban formando, riéndose al ver cómo al final Derek y Stiles habían acabado completamente empapados por las salpicaduras de los niños. Tras otra pelea para secarlos sin que se molestasen, ponerles los pañales y los pijamas, Derek acabó exhausto. Sentado sobre la cama de Stiles, vio como este se peleaba con ellos mientras los intentaba colocar sobre la cama para que se echaran a dormir y éstos comenzaban a moverse, riéndose.

            _ Venga ya, hora de dormir –dijo mientras tiraba de las piernas de Isaac por tercera vez para colocarle en su sitio, sin conseguirlo. Frustrado, Stiles cayó de rodillas frente a la cama mientras los niños seguían jugando.

            _ No se cansan… -dijo Derek observándolos.

            _ Creo que necesitáis esto, chicos –dijo John llegando al cuarto con varios chupetes y peluches varios. Repartiendo los chupetes entre ellos, nada más ponérselos todos comenzaron a chupar y el silencio se hizo en aquel dormitorio. Repartiendo algunos peluches, Érica se abrazó fuertemente a un oso mientras que el resto lo hacía con sus respectivos animales-. Y ahora, a dormir –dijo John mientras los colocaba con cuidado a lo largo de la cama. Para sorpresa de Stiles y Derek, estos se dejaron hacer sin oponer resistencia. Tras taparlos, John encendió una pequeña radio de la cual comenzó a sonar una nana muy suave.

            _ ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Stiles en voz baja mientras veía como se iban quedando dormidos.

            _ ¿Tú cómo crees? He criado a un niño hiperactivo, no me lo pusiste nada fácil. En cuanto se queden dormidos del todo os quiero ver abajo. No te pienses que te has librado de explicarme con detalle que es lo que ha pasado y porqué sin quererlo, me habéis metido en este lío.

            _ Ya… claro. Ahora bajamos –respondió Stiles. Asintiendo, John salió del dormitorio de su hijo en dirección al salón. Sentándose en la silla, Stiles suspiró pesadamente. Derek, levantándose de la cama sin despertarlos, se acercó a él y sin ninguna ceremonia le atrajo por el cuello para besarle apasionadamente. Levantándose torpemente, Stiles se aferró a la cintura de Derek para continuar besándose. Solo cuando Stiles comenzó a notar sus pantalones algo más apretados, decidió apartarse de Derek.

            _ No puedo bajar al salón con una erección –comentó en voz baja mientras se colocaba bien los pantalones.

            _ No sería muy buena idea, créeme. Será mejor que bajemos ya. Creo que ambos necesitamos una explicación –dijo Derek besándole suavemente. Echando un último vistazo a la cama y comprobando que estaban ya todos completamente dormidos, bajaron al salón. Allí les esperaba John con cara de pocos amigos.

            _ Papá, verás…

            _ Dame una buena explicación para lo que está sucediendo porque sí, sé que es algo sobrenatural y que los que están ahí arriba durmiendo son pequeños lobos a pesar de su aspecto angelical. Pero esto se escapa a cualquier lógica…

            _ Lo sé y por eso quiero explicártelo. Explicároslo –dijo al mirar a Derek-. Llegué a la clínica antes que ellos, ¿vale? Y ya sabéis que no puedo estar quieto mucho tiempo sin hacer nada así que Deaton decidió que era buena idea ponerme a limpiar. Me dio una bayeta y me mandó limpiar una de las estanterías tras vaciarla. En eso estaba cuando ellos llegaron y empezaron con sus bromas.

            _ ¿Qué bromas? –preguntó John.

            _ Bueno, ya sabes… bromas…

            _ Stiles… -insistió Derek.

            _ Joder, vale. Empezaron a meterse conmigo diciendo que estaba muy bueno y que menudo culo tengo cuando eso no es verdad –dijo Stiles completamente colorado.

            _ ¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó John intentando no reírse.

            _ Fue Érica y no contenta, comenzó a pellizcarme el culo cuando estaba subido en la escalera sacando más tarros de la misma para pasárselos a Scott.

            _ ¿Y? –continuó John, interesado.

            _ Y uno de los tarros se cayó, rompiéndose en el suelo. No sé qué es lo que tenía, lo juro, pero de repente todo comenzó a llenarse de un espeso humo casi irrespirable. Olía a muerto. Y entre eso y que no se veía nada, pues imagínate. Deaton me dijo que abriese las ventanas para que se fuese aquella sustancia y bueno, nuestra sorpresa fue máxima cuando vimos que se habían convertido todos en bebés.

            _ Todos los que eran hombres lobo –puntualizó John.

            _ Claro. Yo inhalé también esa mierda y aquí estoy.

            _ ¿Y cómo piensa Deaton volverles a su estado normal? ¿Ya ha pensado algo?

            _ Ni idea pero más le vale. Me dijo que no tenía nada allí pero que buscaría el modo…

            _ ¿Y cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que lo consiga?

            _ No lo sé papá, no lo sé.

            _ Pues eso va a traernos problemas. Más tarde o temprano se enterará Melissa y no creo que se lo tome nada bien.

            _ Puedo decirle que se ha ido unos días con Allison. De viaje –apuntó Stiles intentando buscar algo que tuviese sentido.

            _ ¿Y cuantos días será eso? ¿Tres, cuatro, una semana? Si se extiende en el tiempo ya me dirás qué hacemos…

            _ Bueno, podremos buscar una excusa, ¿no? O mentirle. Además Scott pasa mucho tiempo con Allison… sería creíble.

            _ Si tú lo dices… En fin, ¿tú qué opinas de todo esto, Derek? –preguntó John, obteniendo como respuesta un leve ronquido. Derek, con la charla, se había quedado dormido en el sofá-. No fastidies…

            _ Puedo dar fe de que estaba muy pero que muy cabreado –dijo Stiles para luego bostezar exageradamente.

            _ Qué juventud esta… -dijo John, negando-. Está bien, puede quedarse aquí a dormir esta noche pero solo a dormir. ¿Tú dónde vas a quedarte? Puedes dormir si quieres conmigo, ya sabes que la cama es grande.

            _ Solo si prometes no darme patadas y tirarme de la cama.

            _ Eso lo dirás por ti –dijo John levantándose del butacón-. Venga vamos. Necesitas descansar algo.

Accediendo, Stiles subió junto a su padre al dormitorio. Apenas se metió en la cama, se quedó completamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente, unos ruidos seguidos de quejas y risas despertaron a Stiles. Refunfuñando, se giró en la cama sin abrir mucho los ojos.

            _ Venga chicos, a por él –dijo John abriendo la puerta para que los cuatro entraran en tropel al dormitorio e intentaran subirse a la cama sin conseguirlo. Cogiéndolos uno a uno, John los dejó sobre la cama aguantando las ganas de reírse. Érica alzó su peluche y lo lanzó sobre Stiles, dándole en el pecho. Isaac y Scott comenzaron a gatear sobre él hasta llegar a su cara.

            _ ¿Pero qué…? –preguntó Stiles despertándose y viendo como su cama de repente había sido invadida por cuatro pequeñas bestias que no paraban de saltar sobre la cama y sobre él-. ¡Papá!

            _ Buenos días hijo –dijo mientras salía de la habitación, riéndose.

            _ Eso es traición, ¡alta traición! –dijo mientras se erguía un poco, tirando así a Isaac y Scott sobre la cama quienes comenzaron a reírse. Érica seguía en su lucha por darle con el oso en la cabeza y Boyd se limitaba a aplaudir y reírse-. Os vais a enterar –dijo Stiles haciéndose el enfadado mientras cogía a Érica por uno de sus pies, acercándola hacia él para hacerle cosquillas. La rubia pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas seguida de Scott, quien también se vio atacado por las manos de Stiles. Solo cuando Stiles creyó haberlos dominado a todos, dejándolos sobre la cama riéndose con dificultad, decidió levantarse. Al asomarse al pasillo, un agradable olor le llegó desde la cocina. Volviendo la mirada a la cama, los vio allí tumbados esperando. Pensó en qué orden seguiría a continuación: ducharles, ponerles ropa limpia y darles de desayunar o intentar darles de desayunar y después del estropicio, ducharles y ponerles ropa limpia.

            _ Esto es muy complicado –se dijo a sí mismo sin saber qué hacer. John, quien pasó de nuevo por su lado, se apiadó de su hijo al verle tan agobiado.

             _Derek les está preparando ya el desayuno. Lleva un rato peleándose con la papilla pero creo que lo ha conseguido. ¿Qué tal si llevas a las pequeñas fieras a desayunar y luego les dais un bañito? Creo que alguno lo necesita…

            _ Pues en ese caso se van a esperar. Venga chicos, a desayunar –dijo Stiles intentando parecer animado. Ante la mención de la comida, todos parecieron revivir e intentaron bajar de la cama, cada uno a su modo. Érica, sin soltar su peluche, comenzó a agarrarse al edredón para ir dejándose caer poco a poco al suelo. Imitándole, Boyd hizo lo mismo pero justo cuando Isaac lo intentó, se cayó de culo. Scott, algo más bruto, optó por deslizarse dándose un buen coscorrón.

            _ ¡Scott! –gritó Stiles alarmado al ver el golpe que se había dado pero para su sorpresa, éste comenzó a reírse nervioso-. Será posible… ¿es que sois de goma o qué? Venga vamos a comer –dijo mientras salía por la puerta esperando a que le siguieran. Despacio y algo inestables, los cuatro comenzaron a seguirle pero al llegar a las escaleras, todos vacilaron. Dándose cuenta del problema, Stiles se mordió las uñas nervioso al pensar cómo poder cargar con los cuatro para no tener que ir dos veces sin que alguno de ellos quisiese lanzarse escaleras abajo y esta vez, hacerse daño de verdad.

            _ Esto va ser complicado… a ver, escuchadme –dijo mirando a los cuatro a los ojos-. Vamos a bajar las escaleras juntos, ¿vale? Pero no podemos correr porque si lo hacemos, nos podemos caer y hacernos mucho daño. ¿Entendido? Entonces vamos a hacerlo así. Yo voy a ayudar a Boyd y a Scott primero. Bajaremos un poquito y luego os ayudo a ti y a Isaac, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo mirando a la rubia.

            _ Upa –dijo la rubia sin más, alzando sus bracitos junto con el oso de peluche.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Upa, upa –volvió a repetir la niña a la par que abría y cerraba el puño.

            _ Pero bueno… no Érica, vamos a bajar andando. Solo tengo dos brazos, ¿cómo pretendes que os baje a los cuatro?

Poniendo un puchero, Stiles comenzó a temerse lo peor. Oyendo unos pasos tras él, Stiles se giró para ver a Derek subir con decisión.

            _ Aparta –le dijo a Stiles, quien hizo caso al instante. Alucinando, pudo ver cómo Derek cogía a Boyd y Scott de una sola vez con el brazo izquierdo y a Érica y Isaac con el derecho si ninguna dificultad-. Venga glotones, a desayunar.

Las risas de los cuatro llenaron de nuevo la casa mientras que Stiles no salía de su asombro.

            _ Será posible… maldito lobo amargado y maldita fuerza sobrenatural –masculló entre dientes mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, volvió a ver a los cuatro ya sobre la mesa, impacientes por comer. Acercándole un bol bastante grande y una cuchara, Derek se puso a darles de comer a Érica e Isaac quienes pronto empezaron a exigirle más. Sin tiempo que perder, Stiles comenzó a darles de comer a Boyd y Scott. Para suerte de ambos, estos tenían demasiada hambre como para ponerse a tirar todo por el suelo. Una vez terminaron, los llevaron al cuarto de Stiles para llevarles de uno en uno al baño y cambiarles. Ante el primer pañal que tuvieron que quitar, el gesto de asco y las protestas fueron tales que empezaron a echar a suertes quien quitaba el siguiente. Tocándole finalmente a Stiles, Derek le prometió que se lo agradecería muy sugerentemente. Aceptando a regañadientes, Stiles cambió al resto mientras Derek iba a preparar algo para desayunar. De ese modo, cuando ya estuvieron todos vestidos, Stiles los dejó en el suelo del salón rodeados de juguetes varios para poder comer algo antes de morir de inanición. Tanto él como Derek prácticamente devoraron todo cuanto este preparó mientras oían las risitas y protestas de sus amigos jugando en el salón. Aunque estas aumentaron conforme pasaban los minutos hasta que el llanto inundó la casa.

            _ Hay que joderse –comenzó a protestar Stiles mientras terminaba de beberse el zumo.

            _ Ya voy yo –dijo Derek dejando su café sobre la mesa.

Al llegar al salón, vio a Boyd llorando sin consuelo mientras Érica le lanzaba algunos bloques, también llorando. Por su parte, Scott intentaba quitarle a Isaac un coche de bomberos dándole manotazos en la cara, consiguiendo así que éste también llorase.

            _ Eh, se acabó –dijo Derek poniéndose frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados-. He dicho que se acabó –repitió al ver cómo pasaban olímpicamente de él. Gruñendo, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y mostrándoles sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos, consiguió lo que quería: que dejaran de pegarse y de llorar poco a poco-. Sois amigos y los amigos no se pegan. Hay juguetes de sobra y no, esto no sirve para que os peguéis.

Los cuatro le miraron como si tuviese un mono en la cara y Scott no tardó nada en intentar quitarle el coche a Isaac, quien lo tenía fuertemente sujeto. Protestando, el rubio fue el siguiente en comenzar a darle manotazos a Scott. Gruñendo de nuevo, Derek levantó a Isaac con el coche entre las manos para apartarlo así de Scott, quien comenzó a llorar. Para más inri, Érica le lanzó a Scott un bloque dándole de lleno en la cara.

            _ Érica… -gruñó Derek realmente enfadado. La niña al verle, agachó la cara y empezó a jugar con los demás bloques mientras Boyd iba a lo suyo con el resto de bloques. Isaac comenzó a gatear por allí mientras empujaba el coche de bomberos y Derek intentó distraer a Scott con un coche de policía que al pulsarle un botón comenzaba a emitir luces y sonidos. 

Entrando en el salón, Stiles sonrió al ver aquella estampa. Poniéndose a la altura de Derek, le besó en la mejilla.

            _ Voy a ducharme. No tardaré mucho y así cuando termine, puedes ir tú.

Derek asintió pero sin que Stiles lo viese, le sujetó de la cintura y de un movimiento rápido, lo tumbó en el suelo. Colocándose sobre él, Derek le besó apasionadamente. Solo cuando Derek comenzó a sentir algunos golpes sobre su cuerpo, decidió separarse de Stiles. Uno de los bloques le dio en la cara de lleno. Al girarse, vio la mano de Isaac alzada y a Érica con otro bloque en la mano dispuesto a lanzarlo.

            _ Creo que deberías ducharte tú primero –dijo Stiles intentando no reírse-. Para ganar tiempo y eso…

            _ Vale –dijo Derek a prisa para volver a besarle. Levantándose antes de que le tiraran el resto de bloques, les echó una mirada que intentó que fuese intimidatoria a los niños y fue hacia el baño. Riéndose, Stiles permaneció allí unos segundos más pero justo cuando fue a levantarse, los cuatro se olvidaron de los juguetes y fueron hacia él como pequeños leones en busca de su presa. Desde la ducha, Derek pudo oír a Stiles protestar entre risas y algún que otro quejido de dolor.

 

Tres días después

 

Deaton terminó de vendarle una pata a un perro que habían llevado allí tras haberse caído desde una altura considerable. Tras darle unas indicaciones al dueño, este salió por la puerta despidiéndose de él. Sin embargo, la campanita de la puerta volvió a sonar segundos después seguido de una retahíla de risas y pasos que resonaron por toda la sala. Asomándose, Deaton pudo ver a los betas corriendo de un lado para otro persiguiéndose y riendo a la par. Alzando la mirada, Stiles y Derek se plantaron frente a él con cara de pocos amigos.

            _ Dinos que tienes ya una solución para esto –dijo Stiles con rabia contenida.

Fijándose bien en ambos, Deaton se percató de las ojeras que ambos tenían así como su aspecto un poco desaliñado. Juraría incluso que Stiles estaba hasta más delgado.

            _ Me gustaría deciros que sí pero aún falta un poco. Aunque no lo creáis estoy trabajando en ello.

            _ Oh… genial –dijo Stiles alzando las manos exageradamente-. Es simplemente genial… ¡jodidamente genial!

            _ Stiles… -comenzó Deaton, parando al ver la mirada que le dedicó Derek.

            _ ¡De puta madre! ¿Sabes cuantos días llevamos sin dormir? ¿Cuántos días llevamos sin follar? Mejor no quieras saberlo –dijo señalándole con el dedo-. Porque estas cuatro fieras no nos dejan vivir. Estamos las veinticuatro horas pendientes de sus pequeños culos porque no paran de comer y cagar.

            _ No creo que sea para tanto, Stiles –dijo Deaton intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

            _ ¿Qué no? ¿Tú has visto esas barriguitas? Créeme, no se llenan solas. ¿Y ves esto? –dijo mostrándole su brazo lleno de mordiscos y moratones-, es su forma cariñosa de decir que me quieren.

            _ Son niños, Stiles. Comprended que tienen unas necesidades…

            _ ¡Y nosotros también! Al cuerno con todo esto: consigue ya un antídoto o lo que sea que necesiten para volver a su estado normal o sino…

            _ Stiles, Derek, os prometo que estoy trabajando en ello. Solo necesito que tengáis un poco de paciencia.

            _ Yo lo mato, lo mato –comenzó a decir Stiles intentando alcanzarle pero siendo frenado por Derek quien tuvo que sujetarle fuertemente mientras los niños seguían correteando por allí entre risas. Tras calmarle como buenamente pudo, Stiles salió de la clínica hecho una furia seguido por Boyd y Scott quienes corrieron tras él. Isaac comenzó a tirar del pantalón de Derek mientras éste miraba a Deaton fijamente.

            _ Una semana. Te doy una semana para que busques un remedio a esto. No más. Vámonos –dijo cogiendo a Érica de la mano y a Isaac, llevándoselos de allí.

 

Cerrando la puerta del Loft, Derek prácticamente se lanzó sobre Stiles besándole y acariciándole de manera desordenada. Éste intentaba devolverle los besos mientras caminaban hacia la cama torpemente. Casi desgarrándole la ropa, Derek comenzó a desnudar a Stiles deprisa mientras éste tiraba también de la suya.

            _ Joder, que buena idea has tenido –dijo Stiles entre gemidos, sintiendo los dientes de Derek sobre su cuello.

            _ No aguantaba más. O eso o te follaba en medio del salón. Y sabes que sería capaz de hacerlo –dijo Derek terminando de desnudarle.

            _ Mi padre nos habría matado pero habría valido la pena –dijo Stiles sintiendo todo el cuerpo de Derek sobre él.

            _ Stiles…

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Cállate.

Y para asegurarse de que lo hiciera, volvió a besarle apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto en casa del sheriff, éste se encontraba en el salón contando un cuento a los niños con ayuda de algunas marionetas. Los cuatro lo miraban con asombro, casi sin pestañear, mientras él les narraba cambiando las voces.

            _ Alucinante… -dijo Lydia en voz baja mientras Allison sacaba su teléfono móvil y comenzaba a grabarles.

            _ Están como hipnotizados. Mira la cara de Isaac…

            _ Creo que están flipando más que nosotras.

            _ ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho esto antes? –preguntó Allison con curiosidad.

            _ Nos lo dijeron, cariño. ¿No lo recuerdas? No les creímos. Eso fue todo…

            _ Pensé que era una excusa para estar los dos juntos, nada más.

            _ ¿Y para qué te crees que estamos aquí? –preguntó mirando directamente a la morena-. Deberías haber visto la cara y la desesperación de Stiles al pedirme que viniésemos.

            _ La verdad es que debe ser difícil mantener a los cuatro –dijo mientras se movía despacio, grabándoles.

            _ ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Lydia entre susurros para no distraer a los niños.

            _ ¿Tú qué crees? Scott se va a reír un montón cuando lo vea.

            _ ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten? Deja de grabar ahora mismo.

Intentando quitarle el móvil, Lydia frunció los labios al no conseguirlo y ver de reojo como Boyd comenzaba a gatear para salir del grupo y con algo de dificultad, comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras. 

            _ Boyd, cielo, ¿Dónde vas?

            _ Pa…pá… -dijo mientras intentaba subir las escaleras apoyándose en los escalones.

            _ ¿Papá? –preguntó Allison sorprendida. Al oírla, algo pareció activarse en el resto, quienes comenzaron a moverse bastante inquietos. Érica se puso de pie y a su ritmo fue donde Boyd al grito de “papá” y “papi” como si fuese un disco rayado. Isaac y Scott también empezaron a llamarlos mientras estaban en el salón y miraban a todos lados.

            _ Creo que les echan de menos –dijo John mientras dejaba las marioneta sobre el sofá.

            _ Yo creo que hemos abierto la caja de pandora –dijo Lydia preocupada.

            _ ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó John, obteniendo como respuesta un coro de lloros y berreos cada vez más intensos.

            _ Por eso.

            _ Vaya… ey pequeños, no pasa nada. Venid aquí con el abuelo. Ahora vendrán papá y… papi –dijo John algo dubitativo mientras iba hacia ellos e intentaba cogerlos en brazos.

            _ Esto es digno de una película –dijo Lydia mientras cogía en brazos a Isaac e intentaba consolarle-. Oh venga, pequeñín, ya pasó, ya pasó…

_ Esto no puede seguir así. Hay que llamarles y pedirles que vuelvan ya –dijo Allison mientras buscaba en su agenda el número de Stiles.

 

Retozando en la cama, Stiles y Derek seguían besándose y acariciándose entre risas hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Intentando hacer caso omiso, siguieron a lo suyo pero aquel aparato no parecía tener los mismos planes.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles enfadado mientras Derek seguía besándole por el pecho.

            _ Stiles, es una urgencia. Necesitamos que vengáis ya –dijo intentando que se le oyese claramente debido al ruido que había allí.

            _ Hay que joderse. Mi padre está allí, seguro que os apañáis muy bien. ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

            _ Voy a activar “el manos libres” y lo oyes por ti mismo –dijo Allison molesta. Segundos después, Stiles tuvo que apartar el móvil de su oreja debido a los estridentes llantos que llegaban del otro lado. Derek paró al instante al oír semejante jaleo.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Stiles preocupado cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar entre los lloros las palabras “papá” y “papi”. Con la boca abierta, Stiles miró a Derek quien parecía haber sido golpeado en la cabeza y era incapaz de reaccionar.

            _ Os necesitan, Stiles –oyó decir a Lydia esa vez más cerca del teléfono-. Necesitan a sus papis…

            _ Lydia, no estamos para bromas –consiguió decir Stiles, preso del pánico.

            _ Ni yo. Así que moved vuestros fabulosos traseros hasta aquí y calmad a vuestros bebés porque está empezando a dolerme la cabeza. Y no tiene ninguna gracia.

            _ Ahora vamos –dijo Derek mientras se levantaba a prisa y comenzaba a buscar su ropa. Colgando, Stiles se levantó protestando mientras buscaba sus calzoncillos y el resto de su ropa. Un cuarto de hora después los chicos llegaron a la casa. Nada más abrir la puerta, fueron recibidos por los cuatro niños quienes seguían llorando y llamándoles.

Stiles, al verles las caras, sintió como se le rompía el corazón. Sin decir nada, cogió en brazos a Isaac y Scott mientras Derek hacía lo propio con Boyd y Érica. Abriéndose paso entre los juguetes del suelo, ambos se sentaron en el sofá dejando que cada uno de los niños se acurrucara sobre ellos, llenándolos de mocos.

            _ No pueden estar un rato sin vosotros –dijo John sonriéndoles.

            _ ¿Un rato? Un rato dice, tiene gracia –dijo Stiles, cansado.

            _ Son muy pequeños Stiles. Ellos no comprenden qué ha pasado y solo os tienen a vosotros como referencia. Es normal que crean que sois sus padres y en consecuencia, os echen de menos.

            _ ¿Y vosotras no podíais consolarlos? –preguntó Derek mirando a Allison y Lydia.

            _ Lo intentamos pero… echaban de menos a sus papis –dijo Lydia sonriendo.

            _ Esto es muy raro, Derek. Verlos así, tan pequeños… y Deaton sin dar señales de vida.

            _ Lo voy a matar. Lo tengo ya decidido: lo mataré. Con mis propias manos y muy lentamente…  -dijo Stiles mientras Isaac se removía sobre él para sentarse sobre su pierna.

            _ Yo creo que también lo haría –añadió Lydia mientras buscaba una caja de pañuelos de papel-. Creo que tienen mocos.

Stiles y Derek miraron la caja, alzando la misma ceja los dos a la vez.

            _ Oh, no me digas. Pensé que esto que tengo en la camiseta solo era un poco de sudor –comentó sarcástico.

            _ ¿Necesitáis algo? Podemos prepararos algo para cenar si necesitáis ayuda o bueno, lo que vosotros digáis.

            _ No hace falta chicas –dijo John mediando entre ellos-. Ya nos ocupamos nosotros. Gracias de todas formas.

Acompañándolas a la puerta, John suspiró pesadamente cuando las chicas se fueron. Volviendo al salón, comprobó cómo los niños parecían haberse calmado aunque por cómo se sujetaban, John supo que no tenían intención de soltarlos.

            _ Bueno, en vistas de que estos cuatro renacuajos no quieren soltar a sus papis… creo que voy a tener que encargarme hoy yo de la cena.

            _ Papá, ya vale –protestó Stiles mientras Scott miraba a John con curiosidad.

            _ Haceos a la idea. Mientras ellos estén así, sois sus padres. Y yo su abuelo. Ja, abuelo… tiene gracia –dijo John entrando en la cocina, sonriendo.

            _ Tu padre se ha vuelto loco –dijo Derek mientras intentaba dejar a Érica en el sofá, recibiendo un mordisco en la mano como respuesta-. No vuelvas a hacer eso –le reprendió Derek consiguiendo dejarla en el sofá sentada. Ésta comenzó a chuparse el puño, nerviosa sin quitarle ojo de encima. Haciendo lo mismo con Boyd, Derek se levantó del sofá para estirar las piernas.

            _ Papá… -dijo Érica intentando no poner un puchero. Derek, al oírlo claramente no supo qué hacer o decir. Segundos después, la risa de Stiles le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

            _ ¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó Derek bastante azorado-. No tiene gracia y lo sabes.

Sin embargo, Stiles no podía parar de reír.

            _ PAPI –gritó Scott a la par que se abrazaba a Stiles con fuerza, consiguiendo así que éste dejase de reír. Al ver la cara que puso, fue el turno de Derek de reír con fuerza.

            _ Donde las dan las toman, Stilinski.

            _ Oh, Scott. Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca, colega –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo mientras Isaac se reía.

Aquella noche, los tres cenaron pizza en el salón mientras los niños jugaban allí mismo sobre la alfombra. Tras descansar un poco y percatándose de que se iban quedando dormidos, decidieron que ya era hora de llevarles a la cama. Tras cambiarles los pañales y ponerles sus pijamas, Stiles y Derek intentaron acostarlos pero ese día se lo pusieron un poco más difícil. Apenas se iban de la habitación, los cuatro rompían a llorar llamándoles insistentemente. Probaron a quedarse uno de ellos en la cama mientras el otro se iba pero irremediablemente, seguían llorando y llamándolo.

            _ Podemos ir al Loft, allí la cama es grande –dijo Derek ya desesperado.

            _ ¿Y sacarlos a las diez de la noche? Tú estás loco.

            _ No podemos irnos sin que se pongan a llorar como si estuviesen matándolos. Ya me dirás qué hacemos.

            _ Pues no sé qué vamos a hacer, ¿vale? No lo sé.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó John desde la puerta-. ¿Por qué lloran tanto?

            _ No quieren dormir solos. En cuanto uno de nosotros se va de la habitación rompen a llorar. Y no podemos dormir todos en la misma cama porque no cabemos –explicó Stiles, desesperado.

            _ Le estaba diciendo a Stiles que en el loft la cama es más grande y no tendríamos problemas.

            _ No, no. Demasiado han tenido ya como para que os los llevéis ahora. Dormid en mi cama, yo puedo hacerlo aquí. De esa forma no llorarán y los tendréis más controlados.

            _ Pero –comenzó a protestar Stiles, callando al ver la mirada de su padre.

            _ No se hable más. A dormir todos.

Con cuidado, llevaron a los cuatro al dormitorio de John y tras meterlos en la cama, Stiles se puso su pijama. Dejándole uno a Derek, este se lo puso deprisa mientras Stiles se colocaba en un extremo de la cama para evitar que alguno de sus amigos se cayese de la cama. Haciendo Derek lo mismo, los pequeños no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos. Cuando John volvió de segundas a la habitación para dar las buenas noches, comprobó cómo tanto Derek como su hijo se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

 

Una semana después

Derek fue solo a la clínica veterinaria tras haber pasado una semana sin tener noticias de Deaton. Ese fue el tiempo que le dio para que el emisario buscase una solución al grandísimo problema que tenían en ese momento. Por su bien, debería tenerla ya. Sin embargo cuando llegó, comprobó cómo la misma estaba cerrada. Supo que podía forzar la puerta de la entrada fácilmente pero supuso que la alarma estaría conectada y no quería problemas con la policía. Dando varios rodeos por allí, su cabreo fue en aumento al darse cuenta de que el rastro de Deaton parecía haberse esfumado. No queriendo darse por vencido, estuvo dando vueltas por la zona para buscar algún rastro que le llevase hasta dar con su paradero pero no encontró nada. Frustrado, fue al supermercado a por provisiones y de paso calmar su rabia. Al llegar a la casa, se encontró a Stiles tumbado en el sofá completamente dormido con Scott sobre él mientras que Érica mordisqueaba varios peluches diferentes y Boyd jugaba con Isaac con los bloques.

Tras dejar las bolsas en la cocina, volvió al salón donde Érica le recibió dando pequeños saltitos nada más verle.

            _ Chito –dijo la rubia poniendo morritos, echándole los brazos.

Intentando sonreír, Derek la cogió en brazos y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

            _ ¿Contenta? –preguntó mientras la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo.

            _ ¡Chi! –dijo para, sin más, volver a mordisquear los peluches.

Acercándose a Stiles, le besó suavemente en los labios. Despertándose, intentó incorporarse sin despertar a Scott.

            _ Dime que tienes ya la solución a este jodido problema y que no hará falta que matemos a Deaton.

            _ Ojalá… se ha marchado. No sé dónde demonios está –dijo Derek con rabia contenida.

            _ Dime que estás bromeando y que en el coche tienes lo que necesitamos.

            _ Qué más quisiera… voy a salir de nuevo dentro de un rato a buscarle, cuando tu padre esté aquí en casa.

            _ Me voy a morir… al final voy a ser yo quien se muera y asunto arreglado –dijo Stiles dramáticamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

            _ No es para tanto. Sabe que tiene que volver y arreglar esto. No puede dejarlos así –dijo señalándolos.

            _ Sí pero él no tiene que cuidarlos ni soportarlos. No se está comiendo la cabeza por cosas como si se acordarán cuando vuelvan a “crecer” o si no funciona y se quedan así para siempre y…

            _ Eh, ya. Se solucionará. Mientras tanto deberíamos intentar tomar todo esto con más calma. Solo eso.

            _ Como si fuera tan fácil –dijo Stiles mientras veía como Érica se subía sobre Boyd y éste comenzaba a caminar a gatas por el salón, siendo perseguido por Isaac quien intentaba tirar a Érica al suelo, entre risas.

Tal y como le dijo, nada más llegar John a la casa, Derek fue en busca de Deaton. Stiles le explicó a su padre qué es lo que había ocurrido mientras este les hacía pedorretas a los niños en el sofá.

            _ Papá, ¿me estás escuchando?

            _ Sí, sí. Que Deaton ha desaparecido y tus amigos aún siguen así –dijo tirando de la pierna de Isaac, quien intentaba escapar de un nuevo ataque de cosquillas.

            _ Pues eso. El muy asqueroso se ha marchado sin decir nada. Ha desaparecido, bum.

            _ Técnicamente, Stiles, hasta que no pasen veinticuatro horas no podrá decirse que es una desaparición. Quizás haya ido a algún otro lugar para buscar lo que sea que necesite para restablecer todo esto. Además, ¿qué prisa tenéis? Esta edad es muy bonita –dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a Boyd en la barriga.

            _ Eso no me sirve. Oye si sigues así van a mearse de nuevo y hace poco que les he cambiado el pañal.

            _ ¿Y qué? Hijo, relájate y disfruta. Hacía años que no había tanta alegría en esta casa, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a Érica mientras ésta comenzaba a dar saltitos en el sofá.

            _ Papá, no lo hagas.

            _ ¿Hacer qué?

            _ Eso. Encariñarte con ellos. Tratarlos como si fuesen tus nietos cuando no lo son. Más tarde o temprano van a volver a ser como eran y no te veo muy dispuesto a hacerles pedorretas para entonces.

John le miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Luego, volcó su atención en los niños, ignorando así a su hijo.

            _ ¿Sabéis? Hoy vuestro papi va a hacer la cena porque el abuelo está muy cansado y le apetece mimitos. ¿Quién me da un besito? –preguntó consiguiendo así que los cuatro fuesen directos hacia él entre risas.

Dándose por vencido y captando la indirecta, Stiles fue a la cocina no sin antes comenzar a murmurar maldiciones.

Cuando Derek llegó a la casa ya estaba bien entrada la noche. Stiles estaba recogiendo la cocina después del estropicio causado por un par de pataletas de Boyd e Isaac, que pusieron todo perdido. Abrazándole por detrás, Derek le besó en el cuello.

            _ Nada aun, ¿verdad?

            _ Nada. La clínica sigue cerrada a cal y canto y no ha dejado ningún mensaje sobre su posible paradero.

            _ Cojonudo –dijo Stiles tirando el trapo a la encimera de malas maneras. Derek aprovechó para girarle y así tenerle frente a él.

            _ Tu padre está durmiendo, ¿verdad? –susurró mientras comenzaba a masajearle el culo.

            _ Creo que sí. Se echó en la cama junto a los niños. Dice que mi cama es muy incómoda para él –contestó mientras colaba sus manos dentro de sus vaqueros.

            _ Bien, en ese caso… me gustaría cenar… tengo hambre… -dijo mientras olisqueaba su cuello para luego, lamerlo desde el hombro hasta la mandíbula.

            _ Podemos cenar algo… rápido…

            _ Mmm no, esta vez no –dijo antes de besarle. Procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para despertar a su padre, Derek inmovilizó a Stiles apretándole contra la encimera. Subiéndole la camiseta, comenzó a acariciar y besarle el torso hasta llegar al ombligo. Dándole pequeños mordiscos en la zona, Derek le desabrochó los vaqueros y los bajó junto su ropa interior para sin más, comenzar a chuparle la polla.

 

Quince días después

Tras varias búsquedas por parte de Derek, sin resultado, decidieron esperar. John consultó en la comisaría si había habido movimientos extraños en la cuenta bancaria de Deaton o si alguien había ido a su casa pero no había nada extraño. Así, los chicos se dedicaron a cuidar de sus amigos como si esa situación no fuese a cambiar jamás. Además, aprovecharon para sacarles fotos y algún que otro video como “recuerdo”.

Mientras John estaba loco de contento con los nuevos nietos que tenía, Stiles lo llevaba cada vez peor a pesar de los intentos de Derek para que se animase.

Así, sus tardes eran prácticamente las mismas: ellos sentados en el sofá de la casa mientras veían dibujos animados o alguna película. Scott, Isaac y Boyd hacían carreras con los coches sobre la alfombra y Érica se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Derek mientras éste intentaba hacerle una trenza.

            _ Tampoco se está tan mal –dijo Derek de repente mientras terminaba de colocarle el coletero a Érica para dejarla jugar sobre la alfombra.

            _ Sois unos traidores –dijo Stiles intentando parecer enfadado.

            _ No lo somos pero tienes que admitir que en el fondo, esto te está gustando. Sí, es verdad que no podemos contar con ellos si surge cualquier problema pero ahora son ellos quienes nos necesitan: no podemos darles la espalda y mucho menos enfadarnos por algo de lo cual no tienen culpa.

Poniéndose de morros, Derek no pudo evitar sonreír. Justo cuando iba a acercarse para darle un beso, Érica se plantó frente a Stiles, mirándole.

            _ Papi… upa –comenzó a decir mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la pierna. Aprovechando la ocasión, Derek comenzó a grabarlos sin que se diesen cuenta. Stiles la cogió y la puso de pie sobre el sofá, entre sus piernas.

            _ ¿Y bien? –preguntó sonriéndole.

            _ Chito –dijo la niña poniendo morritos, acercándose a él. Sujetándola para que no se cayese al perder estabilidad, Stiles se quedó a cuadros cuando la niña en vez de besarle en la mejilla, lo hizo sobre sus labios.

            _ Creo que le gustas –dijo Derek jocoso sin dejar de grabar.

            _ No jo… venga ya, por favor –dijo mientras la seguía sujetando-. Oye rubia, los besos no se dan ahí. Se dan aquí –dijo señalándose la mejilla.

            _ No. Como tú y papá –dijo la niña, riéndose.

            _ ¿Cómo yo y papá? No, no. Eso no es así, Érica. Papá y yo… eh, Derek. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Estás grabando? Suelta eso ahora mismo Derek, suéltalo –dijo dejando a Érica en un lado del sofá para ir donde Derek, quien se iba apartando cada vez más. Parando el video justo a tiempo, Derek sujetó a Stiles por la nuca para besarle y así acallar sus quejas. Mientras se besaban, ambos pudieron oír a Érica aplaudir mientras gritaba “chito, chito”.

Sin esperarlo, el timbre les sobresaltó. Extrañado porque no esperaba a su padre tan temprano, Stiles fue a abrir la puerta pero cuando lo hizo no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

            _ Stiles, antes de que digas nada siento no haber estado aquí todo este tiempo pero he conseguido el antídoto –dijo Deaton deprisa, temiendo la reacción de Stiles. Éste, sin saber qué decir aun, sintió como algo tiraba de sus pantalones. Al agacharse, vio a Isaac agarrarse a su pierna mientras miraba a Deaton con recelo.

            _ Stiles, ¿qué pasa…? –preguntó Derek antes de llegar a la puerta. Al ver que se trataba de Deaton, Derek gruñó enfadado.

            _ Chicos, de veras que lo siento pero tenía que buscar algunas cosas para poder acabarlo y así devolver a vuestros amigos a su estado natural.

            _ ¿Y no podías haber llamado? –preguntó Derek en voz alta pasando al lado de Stiles, quien al moverse tiró sin darse cuenta a Isaac, quien cayó de culo al suelo-. Un simple mensaje para decirnos que te ibas a buscar lo que fuese que necesitases y así no estar buscándote durante semanas, ¿eh?

            _ Derek… -dijo Deaton retrocediendo hasta casi llegar a las escaleras de la entrada.

            _ ¿Dónde lo tienes?

            _ En la clínica. No podía arriesgarme a que se perdiese o rompiese por el camino. Venid mañana con ellos y pondremos fin a esto.

            _ Está bien –dijo Stiles mientras cogía en brazos a Isaac y lo consolaba antes de que se pusiese a llorar-. Mañana a primera hora estaremos allí y más vale que tú también.

            _ De acuerdo. Solo un pequeño detalle: vestidles con la misma ropa que llevaban ese día. Será menos traumático –dijo Deaton al ver a Isaac vestido con un pijama de conejitos.

            _ ¿Qué le pasa a este pijama? –preguntó Stiles indignado-. Es algodón 100% y muy cómodo. Además, está gracioso.

            _ Stiles, déjalo –dijo Derek intentando no caer en una discusión absurda.

Despidiéndose de Deaton, ambos cerraron la puerta y volvieron al salón.

            _ Bueno, mañana se acabará todo esto –dijo Stiles sentándose de nuevo en el sofá mientras Isaac se agarraba a su cuello con fuerza.

             _ Sí… -añadió Derek sin mucho ánimo-. Habrá que decírselo a tu padre…

            _ Mmm no se lo va a tomar nada bien. Se ha encariñado mucho con ellos.

            _ Me he dado cuenta de ello…

            _ ¿Quién va a decírselo? –preguntó Stiles mientras masajeaba la espalda de Isaac para que se calmara y así le soltara.

            _ Los dos. Se lo diremos cuando llegue o mejor, cuando haya cenado. Así no le pillaremos con el estómago vacío.

            _ Trato hecho.

 

Cuando John llegó a la casa y los pilló dándoles de cenar a los niños, supo que algo pasaba por las caras que ambos tenían.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó John mientras iba directo a los niños para besarlos uno a uno en la frente.

            _ Antes hemos tenido una visita –dijo Stiles algo cansado.

            _ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de quién se trata? –dijo John mientras le limpiaba la boca a Scott, quien no paraba de sonreírle.

            _ Deaton –soltó Derek sin más.

            _ Oh. Así que ha aparecido. ¿Qué os ha dicho?

            _ Que mañana los llevemos a la clínica. Ha encontrado algo que puede devolverles a su estado normal –comentó Stiles, mirando directamente a su padre.

            _ ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? Pero… ¿por qué?

            _ ¿Cómo que por qué? –preguntó Stiles molesto.

            _ Llevan ya prácticamente un mes o más –dijo Derek mientras cogía a Boyd en brazos y le masajeaba la espalda para que eructara-, es demasiado tiempo.

            _ Sí, puede ser… -dijo John mientras cogía en brazos a Érica, quien le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

            _ Además, ¿quién nos asegura que no recuerden todo esto cuando vuelvan a su estado anterior, eh? –añadió Stiles mientras apartaba el bol con las cucharas para que Scott no los tirara al suelo-. Ya puedo ver sus caras en plan: qué nos habéis hecho…

            _ Será difícil que lo recuerden pero quizás tengáis razón y ya va siendo hora de que vuelvan a ser mayores de nuevo –comentó mientras iba al salón.

Stiles y Derek se miraron durante varios segundos sin decir nada mientras Isaac aprovechaba ese momento para tirar el otro bol al suelo y aplaudir.

Tras cenar ellos y dejar duchados y cambiados a todos, los acostaron en la cama de John. Aprovechando un despiste de los chicos, John se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama con los niños.

            _ ¿Papá? –preguntó Stiles nada más entrar en su dormitorio, viéndolos a todos en la cama.

            _ Esta noche duermo yo con ellos. Ya que mañana no se van a acordar de esto, pienso aprovecharme –dijo mientras los tapaba bien.

            _ Pero nosotros…

            _ Vosotros os vais a tu habitación y todo solucionado. Y apaga la luz al salir –dijo acomodándose en la cama.

Alucinando, Stiles volvió al salón donde le esperaba Derek.

            _ ¿Y bien? –preguntó el moreno mientras Stiles se sentaba a su lado.

            _ Se ha echado a dormir con todos en su cama. Dice que nos vayamos a mi cuarto. Al final lo va a pasar fatal…

            _ Les ha cogido mucho cariño.

            _ Demasiado.

            _ Mañana los llevamos solo nosotros dos a la clínica –dijo Derek mientras cambiaba de canal.

            _ De acuerdo –dijo Stiles mientras cogía un cojín y se abrazaba a él.

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Stiles y Derek se despertaron de un sueño bastante reparador y fueron a la habitación de John para despertar a sus amigos, se encontraron la misma vacía. Yendo al cuarto de baño vieron como había sido usado recientemente. Agudizando el oído, Derek le indicó que bajaran a la cocina. Allí se encontraron a John bastante atareado dándoles de desayunar a los pequeños.

            _ Podías habernos esperado –dijo Stiles, bostezando.

            _ Estabais durmiendo como troncos y estos glotones no podían esperar.

            _ Papá…

            _ No arruines el momento, Stiles. Ni se te ocurra.

            _ Cuando terminen deberíamos ponerles la ropa que llevaban cuando se volvieron así de pequeños –dijo Derek con cautela, atrayendo así la atención de John-. Es lo que nos comentó Deaton. Si los dejamos en esos pijamas lo mismo le causamos un trauma.

            _ ¿Y qué problema hay con esos pijamas? –replicó el sheriff.

Stiles ahogó una carcajada al ver la cara que se le quedó a Derek al oírle.

            _ No creo que sean apropiados… eso es todo –dijo Derek buscando apoyo en Stiles.

            _ Papá, si Érica se descubre a sí misma llevando un pijama de ositos de color rosa nos matará: lenta y dolorosamente.

            _ Pero porqué, si está muy guapa con él, ¿verdad princesa? –dijo mientras le daba de comer.

            _ Dios, papá…

            _ No podemos tardar mucho –dijo Derek intentando meter prisa-. Cuanto antes sea, mejor.

             _ Está bien. Vamos a cambiarlos y os los lleváis. Pero os advierto una cosa: si no sale bien, no habrán más intentos. ¿Me habéis oído? –dijo señalándoles con el dedo.

            _ Si señor –dijo Stiles temiendo otra reacción estrafalaria por parte de su padre. Tras cambiarles y ponerles la ropa que llevaban el día del incidente, Stiles y Derek les subieron al Jeep de Stiles. Mientras este conducía, Derek se sentó detrás con los cuatro para evitar que saltaran o hiciesen algo raro de camino a la clínica. Nada más llegar, Stiles se bajó rápido del Jeep para comprobar que la clínica estaba abierta y que Deaton estaba dentro. Apenas le dio los buenos días, Stiles salió corriendo para avisar a Derek. De ese modo, ambos cargaron con sus amigos para llevarlos al interior de la clínica.

            _ Bien. Antes de hacer nada necesito que os pongáis estas mascarillas. Para evitar otro susto –dijo Deaton mientras se las daba-. Una vez lo hagáis, tenéis que dejarles aquí en el suelo y apartaros ya que tiraré el tarro por aquí cerca.

            _ ¿Cómo de cerca? ¿Y los cristales? –preguntó Stiles preocupado.

            _ No les pasará nada, Stiles. Pero debemos hacerlo lo más creíble y parecido posible a la vez anterior. Ellos, espero, no recordarán nada. Así que…

            _ Está bien, está bien. Venga, vamos –dijo Stiles mientras dejaba a Scott e Isaac en el suelo para ponerse la máscara. Una vez lo hizo, estos se le quedaron mirando extrañados. Derek no tardó mucho en poner en el suelo junto a ellos a Érica y Boyd, quienes comenzaron a mirar todo a su alrededor. Con rapidez, ambos fueron hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras Deaton alzaba un tarro con una sustancia verdosa y la estrellaba contra el suelo, provocando pronto una retahíla de toses y lloros que parecía no acabar nunca. Sin embargo, pronto los llantos fueron cesando mientras las toses iban ganando terreno en voces que cada vez iban siendo más graves. Debido a la humareda que se había formado dentro de la sala, tanto Derek como Stiles no pudieron ver nada hasta que algo rozó un pie de Stiles, consiguiendo que este pegase un grito por el susto y saliese corriendo, tropezando con Derek y acabando ambos en el suelo.

Intentando levantarse, Stiles sintió de nuevo como volvían a tocarle la pierna consiguiendo así ponerse más nervioso.

            _ ¡Derek! Voy a morir, mierda, voy a morir –comenzó a protestar fuera de sí mientras intentaba levantarse, sin conseguirlo.

            _ Quita de encima, joder –protestó el moreno mientras le echaba a un lado para levantarse-. Nadie va a morir aquí, maldita sea. Isaac, suéltale joder.

Al oír aquello, Stiles miró hacia su pierna para ver a Isaac aun sujeto a él y tosiendo sin parar. Pronto se sumaron a él Boyd y Érica quienes intentaban salir de allí para poder respirar.

            _ Joder, Stiles –protestó la rubia- ¿qué cojones has tirado? ¡Huele a muerto!

            _ Dios, es asqueroso –protestó Boyd sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía-. Ni los pedos de Isaac huelen así.

            _ Tío ya te vale –comentó el rubio mientras se incorporaba despacio.

            _ ¡No me echéis la culpa, joder! No me tenía que haber mandado limpiar nada… -dijo Stiles intentando seguirles la conversación a pesar de que estaba bastante impresionado por cómo sus amigos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Derek, incapaz de decir nada, simplemente se los quedó mirando mientras se quitaba la mascarilla.

            _ ¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó Deaton mientras abría las ventanas dejando que aquella extraña sustancia se fuese con más rapidez. Todos asintieron mientras miraban a su alrededor en busca de más desperfectos. Ya de pie, Stiles se quitó la mascarilla con rapidez para guardársela en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

            _ Sí, eso creo –dijo Érica mientras se atusaba la blusa y los vaqueros que llevaba. El resto asintió mientras seguían poniendo cara de asco debido al olor que allí había. Derek miró a Stiles quien los miraba con un deje de tristeza.

            _ Quizás sería buena idea que nos fuésemos de aquí. Este olor es insoportable –dijo Derek mientras salía de la clínica. Siguiéndoles, Stiles fue el único que se quedó allí dentro acompañado por Deaton.

            _ Por fin se ha solucionado –dijo este mientras sacaba una escoba y el recogedor para limpiar los cristales del suelo.

            _ ¿Y se quedarán así por siempre, no? Quiero decir, que no tiene ningún tipo de efecto secundario que les haga… no sé, volver a tener un año, que les salga un brazo o pierna de más o que lo recuerden todo o…

            _ No, Stiles –dijo Deaton para que parara-. No tiene ningún tipo de efecto secundario así que seguirán su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese sentido podéis quedaros tranquilos.

            _ Sí, claro, claro –dijo Stiles nervioso-. Bien, vale. En ese caso… ya nos vemos.

Y sin añadir nada más salió de la clínica encontrándose allí con los chicos, quienes parecían un tanto preocupados.

            _ ¿Dónde está mi moto? –preguntó Scott con insistencica.

            _ ¿Tu… moto? –preguntó Stiles sin saber dónde meterse.

            _ Sí. Mi moto, tío. Estaba aparcada aquí fuera y ya no está. Y juraría que no he oído a nadie llevársela…

            _ Está en la parte trasera –dijo Deaton saliendo de la clínica, tranquilamente-. La dejaste allí, Scott. No aquí.

Scott le miró varios segundos, extrañado. Luego, como si estuviese conforme, asintió sonriendo. Stiles suspiró aliviado. Quedando en verse en el Loft, Derek se fue con Stiles a su casa.

            _ Si no te controlas te va a dar algo. Tienes el pulso muy acelerado –dijo Derek mirándole de reojo mientras conducía.

            _ ¡No puedo! ¿Sabes lo que me ha entrado por el cuerpo cuando Scott ha preguntado por su moto? No sabía dónde cojones estaba porque me importó una mierda cuando sucedió aquello así que imagínate que hubiese pasado si Deaton no hubiese salido de allí aclarándolo. Sería nuestro fin.

            _ No seas tan exagerado.

            _ ¿Qué no sea…? Dios, Derek. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y hay cosas en las que ni siquiera he pensado como… oh joder…

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver cómo a Stiles le cambiaba la cara por completo.

            _ Melissa. Ella no sabe nada de esto.

Al oírlo, Derek no sabía qué hacer: si gruñir o golpearle por obviar algo tan importante.

            _ No me mires así –dijo Stiles intentando prestar atención a la carretera-. Mi padre lo solucionó, ¿vale? Mientras nosotros estábamos en shock el decidió llamar a Melissa y decirle que Scott se quedaría con nosotros unos días porque yo estaba hecho polvo porque nos habíamos peleado tú y yo o yo que sé qué historia. Por lo visto ella se tragó esa mentira.

            _ ¿Durante todo un mes? ¿Y no se le ocurrió llamar ni pasarse a ver a su hijo?

            _ Pues ahora que lo dices… no tendría sentido.

            _ Llama a tu padre. Necesitamos atar varios cabos antes de hacer o decir nada –dijo Derek bastante serio.

Nada más llegar a la casa, Stiles llamó a su padre, quien estaba trabajando en la comisaría. Tras regañarle varias veces por haberle llamado, John finalmente le explicó a su hijo qué había pasado con Melissa y el por qué no había ido a la casa a ver a Scott.

            _ Deberías agradecer a Dios o a quien sea que ella estuviese de congreso durante los últimos quince días. Sin que vosotros lo supieseis, estuve cogiendo y llevando ropa de Scott a la lavandería para luego dejársela allí en el hospital y que se la llevara a casa. Luego directamente dejé de coger nada porque obviamente no tengo las llaves de la casa de Melissa.

            _ ¿En serio? –preguntó Stiles alucinando.

            _ Hijo, he tenido que lidiar con cosas peores. Vosotros estabais bastante liados con mantenerlos y ni se os ocurrió pensar en Scott. El resto son independientes y nadie iba a preguntar por ellos pero Melissa sí. Por eso me adelanté a todo eso.

            _ Gracias papá… -dijo Stiles emocionado.

            _ No hay de qué pero dime una cosa. ¿Ha funcionado el experimento de Deaton? ¿Ya vuelven a ser adolescentes?

            _ Sí, ha funcionado y sí, vuelven a ser adolescentes.

            _ Oh, vaya. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuese así pero bien mirado, es mejor. Menos mentiras a contar.

            _ Ya. Ahora necesito hablar con Scott y comentarle lo que ha pasado pero sin entrar en muchos detalles.

             _ Suerte con eso –dijo John antes de despedirse de él.

            _ ¿Y bien? –preguntó Derek nada más acabar la llamada.

            _ Mi padre se encargó de todo mientras nosotros nos tirábamos de los pelos decidiendo qué hacer.

            _ Pero… -comenzó Derek incitándole a seguir.

            _ Pero él mintió a Melissa y nosotros ahora debemos contarle esa mentira a Scott. Además de inventarnos algo creíble para que tenga sentido.

            _ ¿Y no es mejor decirle la verdad y ya está? Scott no es tan tonto y sabrá que le estás mintiendo.

            _ ¿Sabes que eso de poder oír los latidos de los demás y averiguar si mienten o no es una soberana mierda? –protestó Stiles al no ocurrírsele nada mejor que hacer. Derek simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 

Una hora después

 

La tensión que había en la casa del Sheriff se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sentados en el sofá, los cuatro miraban en el portátil de Stiles las fotos y videos que les habían tomado cuando, accidentalmente, la sustancia que inhalaron les transformaron en bebés de un año.

            _ No me lo puedo creer… -comentó Érica mientras se veía por la casa de Stiles correteando para luego morder en el culo a Isaac.

            _ Esto es bochornoso –dijo Boyd incapaz de apartar la mirada.

            _ Casi diría que hasta humillante –añadió Scott mirando de reojo a Stiles.

            _ ¿Eso son conejitos? –preguntó Isaac mientras se señalaba en la pantalla al verse con un pijama blanco lleno de conejitos.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Stiles con cara de horror mientras éste sentía como la sangre se había agolpado en su cara de una forma brutal.

            _ Eh, bueno. Son de algodón y muy cómodos. Además, ¿qué queríais que os pusiéramos, eh? Como veis nos hemos esforzado para que estuvieseis bien y no pasaseis hambre…

            _ Stiles, ¿en serio? –preguntó Scott horrorizado.

            _ Tío, nos habéis duchado y todo, joder –dijo Boyd indignado.

            _ ¡Me habéis visto desnuda! –gritó Érica avergonzada.

            _ ¿Y qué queríais que hiciésemos? ¿Dejaros morir de hambre y que la mierda os llegase hasta la cabeza? –protestó Stiles, enfadado.

            _ Pero es que… -comenzó Isaac.

            _ Nada de peros –dijo Derek bastante serio colocándose frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados-. Hemos hecho lo que debíamos hacer: cuidar de nuestra manada. En ningún momento nos hemos metido con vosotros u os hemos hecho bromas pesadas o de mal gusto como por ejemplo, meternos con vuestros “culitos”.

Érica, al ver cómo la miraba, agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Isaac, evitando que le cayese a él también una reprimenda, evitó mirarle. 

            _ No nos estamos quejando de eso, Derek –dijo Boyd intentando calmarle-, es sólo que… tío, solo míranos. Es… simplemente increíble. Jamás me había visto así, de ese modo.

            _ Pues eso no es nada. Mirad los siguientes vídeos y luego me contáis –dijo Stiles mientras se frotaba la nariz, nervioso.

Haciendo lo que dijo, Scott buscó el siguiente video. Cuando le dio el play, pudo verse junto a sus amigos en el salón mientras John les estaba contando un cuento. De fondo oían las voces de Lydia y Allison comentando la escena para luego ver a Boyd irse de allí.

_“_ Boyd, cielo, ¿Dónde vas? –oyeron como Lydia le preguntaba mientras iba tras él._

__ Pa…pá… -dijo mientras intentaba subir las escaleras apoyándose en los escalones._

            __ ¿Papá? –preguntó Allison sorprendida. Al oírla, algo pareció activarse en el resto, quienes comenzaron a moverse bastante inquietos. Érica se puso de pie y a su ritmo fue donde Boyd al grito de “papá” y “papi” como si fuese un disco rayado. Isaac y Scott también empezaron a llamarlos mientras estaban en el salón y miraban a todos lados_.”

            _ No me jodas –dijo Boyd completamente alucinado.

            _ ¿Papá, en serio? –preguntó Isaac completamente colorado.

            _ Me quiero morir –dijo Érica tapándose los ojos.

            _ Ja, pues eso no es nada. Pon el siguiente Scott. Eh, tío –dijo chasqueando los dedos frente a él ya que su amigo no era capaz de responder.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Que pongas el siguiente, para que Érica se ría un rato…

            _ Ah no, miedo me da. Scott, no lo hagas –comenzó a decir la rubia pero Scott la ignoró y puso el siguiente vídeo.

_“_ Papi… upa –comenzó a decir mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la pierna. Stiles la cogió y la puso de pie sobre el sofá, entre sus piernas._

__ ¿Y bien? –preguntó sonriéndole._

__ Chito –dijo la niña poniendo morritos, acercándose a él.”_

En ese momento todos alucinaron cuando vieron a Érica besar a Stiles en los labios.

_“_ Creo que le gustas –dijo Derek jocoso._

__ No jo… venga ya, por favor –dijo mientras la seguía sujetando-. Oye rubia, los besos no se dan ahí. Se dan aquí –dijo señalándose la mejilla._

__ No. Como tú y papá –dijo la niña, riéndose._

__ ¿Cómo yo y papá? No, no. Eso no es así, Érica. Papá y yo… eh, Derek. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Estás grabando? Suelta eso ahora mismo Derek, suéltalo –dijo dejando a Érica en un lado del sofá para ir donde Derek, quien se iba apartando cada vez más“._

Una vez el video hubo acabado, tanto Scott como Isaac y Boyd estallaron a carcajadas mientras que Érica sentía como le ardía la cara de la vergüenza.

            _ Yo… yo no he hecho eso, yo no…  -comenzó a decir completamente apurada.

            _ Oh sí, claro que lo hiciste, rubia –dijo Stiles en tono jocoso.

            _ Dios mío que vergüenza, me quiero morir –dijo hundiendo la cara en uno de los cojines. Los chicos continuaban riéndose a carcajadas mientras Derek intentaba aguantar el tipo.

            _ Joder Érica, lo tuyo no es normal –comentó Boyd secándose las lágrimas.

            _ ¿Cuántas veces me mordiste el culo? –preguntó Isaac ofendido.

            _ Si solo hubiese sido el culo… -añadió Stiles aguantando la risa.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Isaac mirándole-. ¿Pero es que tú no comías o qué?

            _ ¿Comer? Zampabais a todas horas joder, en mi vida he visto nada semejante –añadió Derek, indignado.

            _ Digamos que era su forma cariñosa de demostrar cuanto te quiere –dijo Stiles sonriente.

            _ Sí. Eso y dar “chitos” –añadió Scott, consiguiendo que Boyd volviese a reírse y chocase los cinco con él.

            _ Decidme que vais a quemar esto y que no hay copias –dijo Érica desesperada.

            _ Oh no, rubia. Las hay. Claro que las hay y sintiéndolo mucho no, no voy a quemarlas porque primero: es mi ordenador portátil y es sagrado. Segundo, es un material tan valioso que no podemos deshacernos de él tan fácilmente…

            _ ¿No pensarás chantajearnos con eso, verdad? –preguntó Scott.

            _ Pues… depende de cómo os portéis.

            _ No hablarás en serio –dijo Isaac, incrédulo.

            _ Ese material se quedará ahí y nadie lo borrará –dijo Derek bastante serio-. Tenéis suerte de que Deaton encontrara al final algo que os devolviese a vuestro estado normal. Que os sirva de escarmiento para una próxima vez que decidáis meteros con Stiles y le dé por romper algo que no deba.

Los cuatro comenzaron a protestar hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse. John, nada más entrar, se quedó parado en el salón mirándolos a todos.

            _ Ey, ¿cómo están mis chicos? Joder, cuanto habéis crecido –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras al oír aquello.

            _ ¿Qué tal papá? –preguntó Stiles saludando a su padre.

            _ Bien, bien aunque la verdad, esperaba poder pasar un rato con los chicos para jugar o contarles algún cuento. ¿Qué? Os encantaba –dijo al mirar sus caras.

            _ ¿No echáis de menos al abu? –preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa sardónica.

            _ Eh… bueno… -comenzó Isaac, parando en el momento que Scott le dio un codazo en las costillas-. Au.

            _ ¿Y mi princesa qué tal está? –preguntó a Érica consiguiendo de nuevo que esta se pusiese colorada.

             _ Bien… -susurró la rubia, sonriendo forzadamente.

            _ Bueno chicos, es hora de que nos vayamos ya –dijo Derek mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta no sin antes besar a Stiles. Levantándose aprisa, todos se dirigían  hacia la puerta cuando John les paró.

            _ Eh, ¿no os vais a despedir de mí o qué? Dadme al menos un abrazo –dijo con los brazos abiertos. Mirándose entre ellos, Scott fue el primero en dárselo. Los demás le siguieron aunque Érica finalmente le dio dos sonoros besos que John agradeció mucho. Nada más salir, John comenzó a reír.

            _ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia papá?

            _ ¿Has visto sus caras? Por favor, en mi vida había tenido que aguantarme tanto las ganas de reír, jajaja.

            _ No me lo puedo creer… ¿lo has hecho a posta?

            _ ¡Pues claro! Los echaré de menos, eso no puedo negártelo pero no está mal de vez en cuando chincharles un poco, ¿no crees? Venga, vamos a pedir algo para cenar.

Boqueando sin saber qué decir, finalmente Stiles se echó a reír ante las ocurrencias de su padre.

            _ Joder, eres mi ídolo papá… -dijo mientras su padre llamaba por teléfono y ordenaba un par de pizzas. Al oírle, John le guiñó sonriendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo trabajando en otro proyecto que espero tener pronto. nos vemos!!


End file.
